Mistaken Love
by Abookbabe
Summary: What if Max was alive? This is Max Lightwood and its his turn to fall in love with the wrong person.please read and review
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own anything Mortal Instruments**

The day was clear and bright and sunny. It was the perfect day for the young shadowhunter Max Lightwood. Except for one thing….his brothers and sisters dragged him along on their group date!

He was lying down on the grass reading a book, trying to tune out his siblings and company. Jace and Clary were kissing and flirting. Magnus said something that made Alec blush crimson red. And Simon and Izzy were playing with her whip. Max clearly fed up with the noise politely asked his siblings to shut it.

"Aww come on, Max," Isabelle whined, "Don't be grouchy"

"I'm not grouchy. I just wanna read my book," He said defending himself.

"Yes you are," Jace said getting up from the grass were he lay with Clary," Maybe it's because you're still single."

He was about to deny when Clary interrupted. She said, "Yea Max. You're young, cute and smart. You should go out and get yourself a girlfriend or boyfriend." She added the last part, looking over to Magnus and Alec where they cuddled happily in each other's arms.

"Darling," Magnus said to Max, "If you want neither I have some young fey acquaintances that I could set you up with. Sometimes you can hardly tell the gender."

"Yeah but make sure that he or she or it is at least nice on the eyes I expect cute nephews from this kid," Isabelle said

Max groaned and tried unsuccessfully to read his book while his siblings were calling out candidates for him.

**EllyPOV**

I got off the taxie after I paid the douche-bag of a driver. I lifted my duffel bag to my shoulder and walked the streets of New York while I still had the time. It was chilly and I wrapped tighter around my chest. I wasn't used to wearing this much clothes. It was usuallt just a t-shirt and shorts back in sunny Los Angeles. How I longed for the bright skies and ghetto beaches back home. But at least NY had tall skyscrapers like the ones in Downtown so it wasn't that bad. I sighed walking into the nearest store as I took out the money the Clave paid me with. I'll find the Institute after hours of meaningless important shopping.


	2. Chapter 2

**Max Pov**

Jace and Izzy and I went shopping. Actually Isabelle went shopping while Jace and I held her shopping bags! Every time we came back from the car to unload she had 10 bags in each of her hand.

Jace and I glamoured ourselves cause we didn't look really manly, carrying bags of dresses, make-up, and…lingerie….Ugh I didn't need to know what they were for!

Izzy was looking through the clothes and I let my eyes roam…..

…to fall on a girl….Probably the most prettiest girl I've ever seen in my life!

She had thick dark hair that spilled around her shoulders. Slightly sun-kissed skin. Big doe eyes framed by thick lashes and pink curvy lips…..

….and she was staring straight at me!

She lifted her bags and started to walk in my direction. Keeping her eyes on mine, she smirked, which only enhanced the pout of her lips. When she passed by me she smiled and winked. I stood there gaping probably looking like an idiot as I watched her leave. I stared at the doors

"Dude who was that mundane?" Jace asked pulling me out of my thoughts.

"I-I have no idea," I stammered out.

"Well she was totally into you. Guess my charm is finally rubbing off on you."

I snorted as Izzy came back with more bags.

While we driving home, something came in screamed in my head :_How did that mundane see past my glamour?_

**Elly Pov**

I arrived at the door of the institute and sighed.

"No more procrastinating," I whispered to myself. It was nearly midnight and I was tired so I rang the doorbell in defeat. When it opened I felt as if the world was spitting on me. The cute shadowhunter boy from the mall opened it. With him there was a guy who looked like a slightly older version of him. Great he must think I'm some sort of stalker now. Swallowing my emotion I reached out my hand and said, "Hello my name is Eliane Mari but you can call me Elly and I'll be your new server for the Institute."

**Max Pov**

It was her! It was her! It was her!

The beautiful mundane from the store. The one with the deep doe eyes and full lips. The one who winked at me. I stood there admiring her-Elly, her name- as she explained how she was going to be the new server for the Institute or in her words: cleaning lady. Alec took her to her new room and said that they'd discuss this in the morning. I was ecstatic.


End file.
